


The Sunday in Every Week

by fupette



Category: Yellowstone (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathtubs, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Massage, Sex, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fupette/pseuds/fupette
Summary: Rip and Beth enjoy some adult time in Rip’s cabin. No plot just sexy time.
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is my first language, all spellings and grammar issues are my own. My Irish spellings might annoy readers and I’m pretty sure I’ll lapse into Irish or British slang inadvertently.
> 
> As noted in the summary this is pure smut; basically only sexy-ridey time for Rip and Beth. (There is no storyline to follow.)

“Don’t Move”. Rip whispers his command alluringly into Beth’s ear. He watches as she fights against her own tiredness drawn by her contrary nature to do the opposite of his request. “Darling, please stay put, I’ll get you breakfast in bed”. A mollified Beth furrows deep under the bed covers, missing the proximate warmth of her bedmate, but keen to try to eke as much rest as she can before starting her lazy Sunday. Dimly she can hear Rip in the kitchen, moving pots and pans while the big doofus hummed a country tune. 

“How about a kiss for the chef”. Rip bends low letting his lips meet Beth’s for a chaste peck, his apron hiding his nudity and arousal.  
He is gratified by Beth’s approving response, as she swings her arms possessively around his neck, using his strong trunk to leverage herself upright in bed, helping herself to a deeper more passionate kiss, playfully nipping at Rip’s bottom lip. “Why one plate?” she inquires innocently, as Rip gathers a spare pillow to prop her into a more comfortable position. “Hush, it’s Sunday just let me take care of you”. He knelt deftly over her laying form, straddling her lap careful not to crush her under his weight but giving him a gratifyingly easy access to return her deep kiss from earlier.  
He placed the breakfast tray next to her, finally giving him two free hands, using one to push the loose tendrils of red hair back to nip light kisses in a meandering trail down Beth’s neck and onto the most sensitive erogenous zones on her chest. Teasingly Rip gave her erect nipples a long lascivious lick, smiling to himself as he heard Beth hum in pleasure. He followed the same pattern in reverse, returning to kiss Beth’s lip, he could sense she was readying herself to return the favour and engage in some reciprocal foreplay, her exciting breaths telegraphing her intent. Rip stilled her with his firm hands, placing a kiss on the crown of her head, “Be a good girl, just sit back and enjoy your breakfast”.

Beth gobbled down the first bite of french toast from Rip’s fork, enjoying the sweet burst of syrup, only belatedly noting Rip was trailing the next morsel teasingly around her pert aureola, before offering Beth the eggy bread while he slurped the excess syrup dribbling down his fiancé’s breast, repeating his maddening trick on alternating sides, until the main breakfast plate was empty. “Oh Darling, you taste soooo good, how about dessert” He moved himself over to the side of the bed, plucking a strawberry from the breakfast platter. With one hand he explored under the blanket, searching for Beth’s crotch to tease with his dexterous fingers, his other hand dangled the strawberry invitingly for Beth’s consumption. Rip adjusted his rhythm, in-tune to the reciprocal inviting motion of Beth’s rocking hips, treading a careful line of trying to dictate the pace but mindful of the cues that Beth’s body was giving him. When Beth captured the next strawberry whole along with Rip’s fingers, her lusty sucking noises were particularly wanton. Rip struggled to concentrate, he could feel from her warm wetness that Beth was enjoying the foreplay, but her continued suckling on his empty fingers was fuelling his own maddening lust. Rip rested his large hand on apex of Beth’s hip, causing her to squirm missing the contact of his fingers in her intimate folds, whimpering softly in need and freeing Rip’s other hand from her mouth. Responding to the sounds of Beth’s sexual frustration, Rip smiled beguilingly before whispering seductively in Beth’s ear. “Patience darling, I’ll make this worth the wait, I promise”. With a groan Beth tried to tamp down her lust, frustrated at Rip’s teasing and the absence of his coaxing fingers.

Rip waited until Beth’s ragged breath evened out, “Darling just relax and enjoy”. Acting on instinct he trailed a line of kisses down his fiancé’s body, giving a quick teasing nuzzle to the soft curls protecting her sex. He followed this with nipping kisses along her milky thighs, kissing each individual freckle, hoping to build up Beth’s expectation before returning his attention to her pleasure. He could sense Beth scooting downwards and adjusting the angle of her pelvis to allow her lover unencumbered access to her creaming core

She could feel the first lapping motions of Rips tongue, interspersing his open mouth kisses with the teasing motion of his fingers. She moaned her appreciation, marvelling how her lover was building her anticipation slowly but now in a haze of mounting pleasure she wanted more. “Uhh Rip, I’m so close, come on”. Her voice was husky with desire, reinforcing her point when her free hands pushed Rip’s face closer to her needy centre. She groaned as he pulled back again, proving his own strength against her weak hands. “Patience is a virtue” he smirked, smiling at the stink eye his bedmate was sending in his direction. 

He used his strong hands to lift her bum, once again giving himself unfettered access to Beth’s neither regions, using his large farm hands to knead her butt checks while his tongue darted across her labia. This new position ensured that Beth could no longer slide herself down to speed up Rip’s progress or reach Rip’s head to direct his love making in anyway. He could see her erect clit crying out for attention, he enjoyed the music of Beth’s needy moans when he placed a quick kiss hoping to excite the bundle of nerves further, before concentrating on fucking her with his tongue.  
Beth was barely lucid, currently she was dazed by the pleasant sensations that Rip was eliciting. All she could focus was on Rip’s clever tongue building frissons of excitement each time he connected with her throbbing sex. Rip again upped the ante when he freed one of his hands to tease Beth further, his other hand still stopping her from impaling herself fully onto him and not allowing her to fulfil her desire for more. With a smile Rip increased the pace of his lapping tongue, waiting until Beth was on the apex of her climax before giving her throbbing clit a careful pinch, causing Beth to succumb to yet another tremor of ecstasy.

Beth’s body collapsed in the blissful aftermath of sex, her orgasms washing away all tension after waves of pure pleasure. She could dimly feel Rip trail soft kisses up her body yet again, before smiling gratified that he was surveying a picture of debauched pleasure, his ministrations having satisfied Beth completely. He encased the red-head in his arms cuddling her into the warmth of his broad chest, giving her time to recover her senses, idly stroking her hair, enjoying their closeness. He could feel Beth shift to face him, stretching over his chest to reach into the bedside box of condoms, winking seductively telling him it was ‘his turn’. He returned her eager smile, knowing it was going to take all his self-respect to decline, this morning was all about her pleasure. “Darling, give me two minutes, just rest a while” Rip clears the tray and runs a scalding bath, just how Beth likes it. Returning only to carry his mate bridal style into the steamy bathroom. He whispers in her ear that they can talk about how she can reciprocate the favour next weekend but for now, on this day of mandated rest, she just needs to lie back and enjoy Rip’s talented mouth and hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth hated Monday's and today was proving especially exhausting. The long hours of dealing with the bureaucracy of Montana's government and the panoply of idiot functionaries that Governor Perry had arrayed in front of her. They all grated on reserves of patience that Beth simply didn’t have to spare. At first she tried her best to hold back her acerbic wit, but moderating her words was not something that came naturally, she daydreamed about mounting the table and wringing the neck of one particularly annoying State employee. It was stultifying to deal with this tedium. _Why did she have to deal with these imbeciles?_ It was as if someone crammed the boredom of an entire week of the world’s worst meetings into one maudlin Monday. What a fucking waste of her time. Her head hurt from the incessant jabbering, her back hurt from sitting in the stiff chair, she was jonesing for a smoke, she felt like she was sitting through a millionth presentation through glazing eyes. God! she’d kill for a stiff drink, but she knew she had a bitch of a car journey back to the ranch and she new better than to get tipsy and drive. 

For the entirety of her drive home from Helena, despite her best efforts, Beth stewed in her own rage, she could almost hear the grinding of her gnashing teeth. Fucking Jamie, Fucking Market Equities, even the Montana Government was well fucking deserving of her ire. She hated the bullshit, she hated whole crap-fest her day had turned into. She caught up on her missed calls, trying to use the commute to multi-task on the long drive home, it left her exhausted with a festering rage, tomorrow was shaping up be a bad day too. She needed to go see Rip, she couldn’t deal with Jamie or her father at the moment, not wanting to engage in another round of arguments and recriminations, especially when both of them left her to attend those meetings on her own without any respite. She needed the grounding effect of her fiancé, to talk to someone who wasn’t firstly concerned about their own power, stature and self-interest would be a welcome change of pace.

When Beth reached Rip’s house he was lounging in his front porch, an open beer in his hand staring out from his front steps. She smiled at him when he reached into his cooler to offer her a drink, his eyebrow cocked questioningly, inviting Beth to share the progress of her day with him. If she chose to unburden herself with a discussion of the day, she knew intrinsically that Rip would lend her a sympathetic ear, but she wanted a drink more than anything else at this time. 

Rip could tell she was tense, he hoped some alcohol might relax her, he always strived to make her feel better, he pulled her into a quick embrace. “What do you need darling?”, whispering softly in her ear. She smiled tiredly at his thoughtfulness, feeling suddenly less tense. “Bath, Booze and a boink, please” she grinned at Rip’s indulgent smile, enjoying his uncomplicated response only checking if she had any particular preference for their order of business.

“Ok, ok relax I’ll run a bath and get your favourite tipple.” True to his word, he was back with a blanket and a bottle of Southern Comfort. Eschewing the glass Beth took the bottle and enjoyed a large swig, appreciating the warm familiar burn of amber liquid at the back of her throat. She let Rip wrap her in her blanket, before he excused himself to check on the bath.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The clawfoot tub had been an extravagant purchase, as someone who was used to the utilitarian comforts of the bunkhouse Rip could wash himself in a 2 minute freezing shower, the bathtub was a gift to Beth, not that he’d ever admit it. Rip hummed with pleasure at the bathtub’s imminent christening was turning out to be a rather nice present for himself too. He checked the temperature, antsy for it to fill so Beth could bathe. Rip could hear Beth’s slow progress through his house, he knew she would be making a bee-line to the bathroom. He smiled when she reached the lintel, spying a trail of clothes left in her wake, her modesty was temporarily preserved by the patchwork blanket. “Are you going to join me?” she asks coyly as she dispensed with quilt and placing the half-empty liquor bottle on the ground. She teased him with a slow languorous stretch of her limbs allowing him to appreciate her in all her nude glory.

He offers her his hand, allowing her to step into the tub and sink into the steaming water. She pulls her hair into a messy bun, before reaching for the soap. He gently captures her hand, whispering conspiratorially into her ear, asking her if she’ll let him take care of her. He smiles at her tired nod of acquiesce, so he tucked a few straggling tendrils of hair behind her ears. “It’s ok darling just relax” he coos as he motioned her to recline into the bathtub, with an absorbed concentration he worked the soap into a luxurious lather and methodically sponged gentle circles over Beth’s tired body with a loofah. He guides her to turn over so he can continue the same treatment for her back. Once cleaned, he begins working on the knots from a stressful day’s work, his strong fingers kneading at the kinks of tension on her back, earning himself an appreciative moan. He can see from the angle of her head, hanging over the lip of the bathtub that she is bone-tired, he can see that her breathing is slow and steady. He was going to offer to wash her hair but he can see from her hooded eyelids, that she has let her exhaustion overtake her. 

He lifts her from the bath, cocooning her in the warmth of his fluffiest towels, making sure she is warm and dry. He smiles as he deposits her on the sofa, she gracefully nuzzles herself tighter into the towels, presumably missing his body heat. He readied the bed and grabbed her nightgown. He carries her carefully into the bedroom, noting that this was becoming a bit of a habit, placing his lover reverently on their bed. “Hmmm, just give me a minute and I’ll rock your world cowboy”, her flirting is ineffectual but Rips is struck by the sweet generosity of her tired offer. He appreciates the overture, but he can tell she is fighting a losing battle with sleep and he is a consummate gentleman he would never take advantage of her sleepy proposition, even if they would both enjoy a gentle romp in his big bed.

He eases himself beside her, careful not to jostle the slumbering form of his fiancé, glad that his bedmates natural reaction is to snuggle closer to his own warmth. He’d stay like this for a while, enjoying the simple gift of Beth’s presence. He’d have an early start in the morning, to make the cattle auction in Billings. All he was focussing on was the present moment and enjoying some time in Beth’s presence. He always slept better when she was by his side.


	3. Chapter 3

The crescendo of noise in the barn wanes as each cowboy returns to the bunkhouse, each exhausted from a hard day of setting fences and general grunt work. Finally only Lloyd and Rip remain, working at their own unhurried pace, each element of tack cleaned and cared for with a reverent respect for the important tools of their trade. Proper old-school cowboy pride in a job well done, a job completed in the right way. Lloyd offered Rip a tip of his hat, by way of goodnight and acknowledging a hard day of slog shared. Rip smiled appreciating his easy rapport with the older cowboy, glad that he didn’t need to engage in idle chit-chat. To respond he simply offered his best friend a small wave, before Rip turned his attention back to oiling his saddle, buffing the pliable leather into a high shine enjoying the solitary silence and the honesty of hard work. His rough hands hue the polished leather to a pristine gleam until he sees his own tired reflection, it’s long past the time that he should be heading home.

As Rip trudges his way through the field towards his house, he has fully compartmentalised his earlier annoyance with the farm hands. Walker might be fraying his last nerve, but he currently didn’t have the bandwidth to care, his attention is drawn to the the harsh fluorescence of light shining like a beacon from his front porch, ushering him home like a month to a flame. Unconsciously he increases his pace, his steps suddenly lighter, if Beth was home he’d gladly enjoy some quality time with his partner before hitting the hay.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

She is a vision in his oversized shirt. He drank in the sight of her, as she worked away in the kitchen, he enjoys the absorbed concentration she has in her baking, oblivious to the errant streak of flour adorning one of her high cheekbones. Unbidden, she samples the dark batter sucking the batter from a slender finger, then bending to place a tray in the waiting oven. Rip feels his erection tent in his pants as Beth’s bent form gives him a full and welcome view of the perfection of his fiancée’s tight bum.

He clears his throat sheepishly, desperate to rid himself of the taint that he felt vaguely like a voyeur in his own home. He likes the happy expression that materialises on her face, warm and utterly genuine, before she strikes a mock admonishing pose, wooden spoon in-hand, ribbing Rip about ‘gender normative roles’. At his continued confused look she playfully explains that she was ’slaving over a hot stove, while her stud-ly man-muffin was busy cowboying’. Before he can analyse her commentary she initiated a long and deep kiss, her tongue probing his open mouth his confusion meting away as it is tempered by his stronger arousal. He liked the way her soft hands cup his face while she wordlessly welcomed him home, he can detected the traces of chocolate from her delectable kisses.

With a playful smile she breaks contact with his lips and a beckoning finger directs Rip to follow her lead. The cowboy is happy to to do as bidden. Now that he is seated in 'his chair', Beth treats him to a slow striptease. She languorously works each button of the batter splattered work-shirt open, allowing him to first peak her bra and finally marvel at the full unobstructed view of delicate red lace, a match to the brief flash of panties he had spied earlier. Having dispensed with the would-be modesty of the shirt, Beth now paraded closer to him in what Rip thought of as her hottest underwear. He admires her matching sexy cheshire-cat smile, Beth wordlessly understood the burly cowboy’s desires all too well and knew her own power over Rip’s reactions. She straddled him expertly, alluringly splaying her thighs on his waiting lap. She whispers her plan into Rip’s ear, enjoying his appreciative groan of desire co-mingled with his rising need. Beth used her deft fingers to open Rip’s own shirt helping him disrobe without dislodging herself from her regal pose, calmly directing the course of their play. Casually she casts the unwanted flannel shirt over her shoulders, then with a broad smile, she reciprocates the bare chest action, by dispensing with her own lacy bra, allowing it fall to the floor unceremoniously.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The beeping of the oven, finally dislodges Beth from the building foreplay. “Hmmm, stay!”, Rip sighs at the neediness infused in his tone, trying to stall his partner, not wanting to be parted even for her brief foray back to the stove. Once extricated from her previous perch on his lap, Beth barely breaks her stride across the room, the alluring magic of her hip shimmying works her panties down past the apex of her thighs then gravity work its inevitable progress until finally the red lace grazes her ankles. This allows her to kick her underwear into the growing pile of discarded clothing. “Baby, you can lose your pants too, I’ll be back in a minute” he can hear the smile in his fiancée’s authoritative tone but she never looks back, “I’ll even let you show me how much you missed me” before she has disappeared from sight. With a speed belying his exhaustion from a hard day of work, Rip relieves himself of the last vestiges of clothing with immodest haste and moves to find Beth, hungry for the continuation of their frolics.

He observes her unhappy look, the smouldering ashes of the earlier chocolatey concoction is dark and burnt into the tray. To Rip her culinary efforts are endearing but to see her crestfallen in failure gives him a seldom-seen glimpse into raw vulnerabilities. Strangely this show of fallibility makes him feel closer to her. He is struck suddenly how seamlessly Beth has integrated herself into his life, easily filling the space for domestic companionship that he never realised he was missing, the fact she was still trying so hard to please him stuck him as cute (but very un-Beth-like).

He surveys their surroundings, the kitchen is now a mess, every cooking utensil is arrayed on the table or countertop; with pots, pans and bowls stacked haphazardly in the sink. With an unwarranted despondence, Beth adds the burnt tray to the other dirty crockery. Before Rip can formulate comforting words, her fingertips brush his lips in the universal ‘shut-the-hell-up’ sign, as she exhales a sibilant shushing sound. He attention is sole back on his partner, with a wide swing of her free hand she clatters the utensils from the nearby countertop, freeing some space for her to sit but compounding the messy kitchen vibe. Quickly Beth retrieves a plastic pack from the knick-knack drawer, located conveniently underneath her current perch, flicking the drawer closed before beckoning Rip closer with a seductive crook of her finger. She frees the condom from its plastic prison, before rolling it along Rip’s waiting shaft, her soft fingers causing Rip to groan again with the expert building of anticipation. Reaching for her fiancé’s broad chest she directs him closer, allowing him to enter slowly into her tight intimate passage, like they were matching puzzle pieces. She captures his lips with a deep kiss, robbing his chance to verbalise his appreciation, instead, with multi-tasking that impresses his sex-addled mind, she guides his hands to brace her bum and thighs. He only understands the need for the extra support, after Beth’s dismount from her seated position, driving his hilt insider her own warmth. He is in heaven as her legs wrap around him giving her an extra bit of leverage, although their pelvises are nearly clamped together, Beth introduces some subtle bobbing movements which gratifyingly heightens his pleasure . 

Beth has found her rhythm and is setting a hedonistically fast pace. The continued motion causes Rip to up the volume on his appreciative moans. She can tell by his garbled noises that she has ridden him to the precipice of climax and in truth she is enjoying the kitchen romp too, the chocolate mess forgotten as her ego was assuaged by feeling Rip’s orgasim underneath her, followed by an appreciative whisper of “thank you” between his hum of pleasure. She is warmed by his praise and glad to reciprocate after Rip’s pampering of her over the past few days. 

Rip can’t help but admire how she is the perfect woman for him, as she leads him from the kitchen into the bedroom, knowing there is a night of pleasure in store for them both, it was shaping up to be a long and pleasurable night.


End file.
